July 25, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 7:58 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 7:58 Dragonian King hi lily afk Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:02 Flower1470 Hey Jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:04 Flower1470 oh ok 9:13 Dragonian King back hey jony from the past 9:14 Flower1470 lol just so you know silly, will and i are caught up on all the new su episodes peep is not 9:14 Dragonian King ooo peep catch up or i'll spoiler you 5 4 3 2 1 steven is in the latest episode 9:17 Flower1470 good job now she hates you 9:19 Dragonian King good my plan is in motion 9:19 Flower1470 ._. 9:20 Williamm258 I don't feel like writing my book but I want to get it done Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:21 Cfljony22 Hey Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:23 Dragonian King JONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 9:23 Williamm258 ha 9:24 Dragonian King will from personal experience don't rush it you'll make something and might end up hating it later especially if you end up making sequels 9:25 Williamm258 yeah I know and I'm not making a sequel I think I want 20 chapters and I'm at 12 9:26 Dragonian King and then you have to pretend it was an alternate universe a few years later because you don't like what happened 9:26 Williamm258 I wouldn't do that 9:27 Dragonian King well i did lol 9:27 Williamm258 I would wright something new and I have 3 ways it could end but not sure which one it will be Bro how many books did you write? 9:32 Dragonian King that depends i probably have at least 50 unfinished stories on my computer lol 9:32 Williamm258 any of them have a real plot? 9:44 Dragonian King well you can't have a fake plot :P but uh some of them don't even get far enough to have a plot lol 9:45 Williamm258 okay :) 9:46 Dragonian King and then sometimes i want to go back and finish one i started years ago but then i decide to start the whole thing over and that ends up unfinished too 9:47 Williamm258 I can see that 9:48 Dragonian King silly's zexal is just about the only thing i'm good at finishing even if it takes a while :P 9:49 Williamm258 yeah 9:50 Dragonian King and don't get me started on my comics 9:50 Williamm258 with me if I start something I have to keep on doing it even if it takes hours 9:50 Dragonian King those usually last 1-3 pages before it just stops 9:52 Williamm258 When I make a AMV It takes me 2 or 3 hours to make but I can't stop working on it but it's weird sometimes I do act like that but sometimes I'm not with writing too Also comics take a while 9:56 Dragonian King yeah it just bugs me because i have a story planned out but it never happens and i want to write it as a story instead but i don't 9:59 Williamm258 yeah 10:00 Dragonian King suddenly i want to write a story but i have no idea what i want it to be about 10:01 Williamm258 With my book almost everyone says about it So it SU and I'm like no SU didn't have anything to do with it then they get angry at me I say that 10:04 Dragonian King i can see why people would think that but it's not really that similar once you get into it so idk 10:04 Williamm258 my book has so many different things then SU it makes me angry and sad when someone says it But they get this attitude that there right 10:07 Dragonian King did they even read the story yet 10:08 Williamm258 one of them read 3 chapters and the other one didn't 10:09 Dragonian King pssshh so how do they know they're right obviously you would know more about it since you're actually writing it 10:09 Williamm258 besides I don't want that guy to read it he comes of rude weird something like that but the other one is my friend Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered chat. 10:10 Dragonian King ooo reverse-ooo 10:11 Williamm258 then one guy said it went to fast but I didn't know what that means 10:11 Dragonian King maybe he thought it was short 10:12 Williamm258 and he said it was a little bad because of the uncle thing Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered chat. 10:13 Dragonian King peep you ok there did he get to the part where it turned out "oh it was an evil guy in disguise" 10:14 Williamm258 but I even asked him what does that mean but he dogged it and yes he did 10:15 Dragonian King weird 10:15 Williamm258 but then a couple days later hey will can I have the 5th chapter 10:16 Dragonian King i like criticism if it's constructive because then you know how to make it better in the future but that wasn't really helpful 10:16 Williamm258 WHAT! I know that one of my friends and my sisters help me with that 10:17 Dragonian King well at least he still liked it 10:17 Williamm258 did he or did he feel bad I'm not sure 10:18 Dragonian King true 10:18 Williamm258 I even asked him I thought you didn't like it then he said I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't like it but still not sure that was a while ago 10:20 Dragonian King well you can still like something but not like parts of it so maybe he just thought some parts were bad but the story was still good 10:20 Williamm258 maybe But just tell me if you don't like it tell me that don't lie to me 10:21 Dragonian King ok i really have liked it so far though i'm excited to see what happens next anyway i gtg, bye guys 10:22 Williamm258 bye bro 10:22 Dragonian King btw peep the gems are also in it (bye) (waving) 10:22 Flower1470 bye Silly 10:22 Dragonian King (wave) i did it bye 10:22 Flower1470 congeats congrats* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:23 Williamm258 I better go to bye Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016